Sueños inalcanzables
by Usagui-nya
Summary: Después de muchas tragedias repetidas parecía que el bucle nunca iba a acabar, a pesar de que la tragedia siempre era igual, esta seria una ruta en la cual la líder Kido y el chico numero tres del mekakushi dan sufrirían de una manera mas cruel.


"Familia" la palabra que definía a ese grupo de chicos con poderes que a pesar de que ninguno tenia lazos sanguíneos eran esa familia, que de pequeño niño sueña, pero que por las circunstancias el destino les arrebato a aquellos cuatro niños.

La líder de la organización secreta se encontraba en su habitación, no era para menos que siguiera molesta por la estúpida broma de el payaso, estúpido e insensible de "Shuuya Kano".

-1:45 am-

El ambiente se sentía tenso, la mayor parte de aquel lugar era obscuridad, no logro divisar en donde se encontraba pero se le hacia conocido.

Un callejón en penumbras que le daba un mal presentimiento, a pesar de eso siguió avanzando hasta que pudo ver ¿"un charco"? no había llovido y era raro ¿no?

Se asusto al instante pues el color carmesí le daba a entender que eso no era otra cosa que sangre, se aproximo rápidamente a la escena del crimen cuando de repente quedo en shock total, la persona que yacía sin vida en aquel lugar era "esa persona especial" la que el amaba como líder, compañera de vida, hermana y como su apoyo incondicional, si efectivamente era Tsubomi Kido.

-tu no Kido...- se arrodillo frente a ella y abrazo su cuerpo sin vida.

Después de tanto dolor y llanto sintió una gran presión en su corazón pues ahora no sabría como sobrevivir sin una de las mas preciadas personas que tenia.

Despertó completamente alterado, con el corazón agitado, la boca seca y sudando.

No comprendía que era lo que estaba soñando, pero era aterrador que aquella pesadilla fuera tan recurrente, como acto de inercia el se dirigió como cada noche (desde hace una semana) a la habitación de la líder.

Frente a la puerta espero unos segundos y abrió.

No esperaba encontrar a Tsubomi despierta a esas horas.

-¿Kano? ¿Que haces aquí, y a esta hora?- pregunto Kido al momento que se aproximo a su cama para sentarse, pues se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Eh? bueno yo...- rebuscó en su mente alguna excusa.

-Oye acaso ¿no me dirás?- fruncio el ceño.

Kano se adentro mas en la alcoba de kido y se sentó en su cama.

-Vine a disculparme- claro que era la excusa perfecta.

\- Ahh!!! ¿de que hablas?- lo miro confundida.

-Por la estúpida broma que te hice en la tarde- le explico.

-No tiene importancia- dijo con serenidad.

-Me alegra eso- sonrió levemente.

Ella lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa y se acerco a el, en realidad se dio cuenta que no utilizaba su poder ocular ya que se le veía muy triste y esa no era su expresión habitual.

-Kido...- la observo con nerviosismo al percatarse de que olvido utilizar su poder.

Rápidamente activo su poder haciendo que sus ojos tomaran aquel tono rojizo.

-¡Idiota!- Lo golpeo en el estomago al ver que intentaba ocultar lo que sentía, fue claro que anulo su poder.

-¡Auch! eso dolió líder- expreso con voz lastimera.

-Eso te ganas por tratar de mentir, además no se por que ocultas lo que sientes...- dio un leve suspiro - parece que no confías en mi-

Ahora era ella quien tenia un semblante triste que reflejaba una tristeza profunda.

-No es eso Kido, yo confió en ti- hablo al instante.

-¡Entonces dime que te sucede!- Casi en un grito lo pronuncio.

-Pues yo...- no supo que decir, ¿como le iba a explicar que el motivo de su tristeza era ella?

-¡Lo sabia! no dirás nada!- agacho la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Fue una pesadilla...- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-¿Que soñaste? Shuuya-

Lo proceso por un momento y decidió decirle una mas de las miles de mentiras que siempre decía.

-Sobre Ayano- dijo desviando su mirada.

-Perdón Kano no quería incomodar, es solo que me preocupo por todos.-

-No importa, es agradable que Kido-chan se preocupe por mi~- canturreo con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Que dices? Yo me preocupó por todos- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Bien basta de tanta emotividad, sera mejor que vayamos a descansar-

-Cierto eso sera mejor-

Shuuya antes de irse apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Kido y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches hermanita-

El sonrió al instante que casi salio corriendo pues sabia que su linda amiga de la infancia lo podía golpear.

Obviamente ella se quedo en shock pues el nunca la trato así, mucho menos la llamaba "hermanita".

-¿Me dijo hermanita?-

Luego de tanta confusión se acostó prosiguió a cubrirse con las cobijas y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

-07:00-

Tsubomi se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para toda la brigada de la cual ninguno se había levantado, mucho menos el que siempre se levantaba después de ella (si hablo de Kano :v).

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y por puro acto de reflejo volteo para encontrarse con la idol rubia.

-¡Buenos días líder!- exclamo con alegría.

-Ah! Kisaragi-chan, buenos días- era obvio que no era quien esperaba.

-líder ¿ya casi esta el desayuno? o ¿le ayudo?-

-No no es necesario Kisaragi- sabia mejor que nadie que su ayuda no era buena idea.

-Uhm, esta bien- bufo con resignación -¿Eh? por que Kano-san ¿no esta por aquí? a esta hora siempre lo encuentro junto con la lider.-

-Tienes razón, pero tal vez el idiota se quedo dormido- respondió ante las raras preguntas de la chica rubia.

-Líder, hay algo que le quiero preguntar desde que estoy con ustedes...-

-¿Que es?- pregunto aun con la mirada puesta en la comida.

-¿Que relación tienen Kano-san y usted?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Co-como dices? que no es obvio- tratando de ocultar sus nervios no despego la mirada de la estufa.

-No no lo es, quiero que me diga que son-

Kido recordó lo que paso en la madrugada, ellos eran familia pero esos sentimientos hacia Shuuya nunca le permitieron ver que eran nada mas que "hermanos" una familia.

-No es obvio Kisaragi-chan, somos una familia somos hermanos, verdad Kido-chan~-

-Exacto... eso somos- por alguna razón sintió una apuñalada en el corazón.

Continuara:

Les dejo un capitulo mas y espero que les guste pues me inspire mucho y quiero decirles que actualizare cada tres días (o cuatro si hay inconvenientes)

Gracias por leer :'D

Usagui-nya


End file.
